Let it Snow
by angiembabe
Summary: A little festive fun, in which Yugi teaches the Pharaoh about Christmas and Anzu tries to teach him to ice skate. The gang also go on a skiing holiday and bump into someone they were not expecting to see.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of instalment of my Christmas story. It's just a little bit of fun and fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters

* * *

Let It Snow.

After all the craziness of the last year, Yugi was looking forward to the Christmas and New Year holiday. The dark evenings were made more enjoyable by the Christmas decorations that adorned all of the shop fronts. They had really made an effort with the Christmas tree in Domino Square this year – it was beautifully decorated. An artificial ice rink had also been built for the holidays, and street vendors had set up fast food stalls.

Yugi was determined to make it a Christmas to remember. Last Christmas, he had not really known much about the spirit who inhabited the Puzzle – everyone had believed that he was just another side of Yugi, rather than a separate person.

But since Duelist Kingdom, they had struck up a rapport and had developed a strong bond.

His Other Self had no memories of his own life from before Yugi pieced together the Puzzle. All he knew, was that he was a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt and was over three thousand years old. And that he had been sealed inside the Puzzle to save his kingdom.

Deep inside their shared heart, they both knew that they would have to seek out his true identity, and find out how and why he was inside the Puzzle. But in the meantime, Yugi was determined to help him make as many new memories as he possibly could. Today's lesson, was the meaning of Christmas.

"Explain to me again Yugi? Christmas started as a Christian festival to celebrate the birth of Jesus, who apparently was born approximately one thousand years after I was placed inside the Puzzle... I am just not getting it.. Why would anyone want to celebrate the birthday of someone who died thousands of years ago? After all, were the Pharaohs not seen as Gods? Why do we not celebrate the birth of Pharaohs?"

Yugi had to think up an answer to that quickly. "Because there are too many of them! And they didn't celebrate birthdays then – I don't think... Did they?"

"Don't ask me Aibou! No memories, remember?"

"Yeah, about your memories. Ishizu said that the tablet will only be on display in the museum for another month. We really should..."

The spirit cut him off and waved him away dismissively. "Can we just forget about my past for now! I have further questions?"

"Okay, fire away."

"Fire! Where?!" He started looking around him.

Yugi was laughing. "No, there's not a real fire. It's a saying; like go on then, ask your question."

"I knew that, I was just winding you up!" The Pharaoh pouted and asked his question. "Why do you celebrate it in Japan if you do not worship this Jesus?" He enjoyed testing Yugi's knowledge. He felt that his Aibou didn't always apply himself enough at school and somewhere in the back of his own mind he felt that he too had probably been a lazy student.

Yugi felt like banging his head on the wall. His Other self enjoyed questioning him on every little detail and then observing him flounder. "Because to Christians, he was _the_ son of God. Every year, they celebrate by giving each other presents and eating tons of food. We follow a different religion in Japan, but enjoy celebrating the commercial side of Christmas."

"Hmm... From what you have shown me on the internet, It would seem to me Aibou that most people seem to have forgotten the _true_ meaning of Christmas, and that it is just an excuse to get very drunk, eat far too much rich food and buy each other ridiculously expensive gifts."

Yugi scratched his head and grinned. "Yup! I think you have just summed it up perfectly, Other Me."

He laughed even harder at the slightly bemused look on the spirit's face as he hovered next to him.

"I fail to see the amusement Aibou," he pouted.

Yugi stopped laughing and shut down his laptop. "Anyway, we should get ready now, we are meeting Anzu in half an hour."

"I hope you are not setting me up on a date again Aibou," he frowned suspiciously.

"Not at all. We are both doing this one," Yugi winked. "I'm not sure I can trust the two of you together anyway."

"I am a man of honour Yugi. I know you are in love with Anzu. I will not encourage her to fall in love with me."

"Love!" Yugi snickered, his face pink. "No, no," he waved his hands in front of his face, cringing like love was a rude word, "Well, maybe I am in love with her just a little bit. But I'm not sure because I don't know enough about..."

"Sex?!" The Pharaoh interjected.

"What?! Of course I know about s. s.. that! I was going to say that I don't know enough about serious relationships and love. Love leads to marriage and babies and stuff. I'm seventeen, I'm not ready to settle down."

"So, you just want sex but without being in a serious relationship," the spirit concluded.

"Ye... no! Wait a minute. Now you make it sound like sex is all I'm interested in!"

The spirit gave him an incredulous look. "But you are seventeen. Is that not normal?"

Yugi face palmed. "I give up!" He groaned.

"If you are concerned about initiating sex with Anzu, I am sure I can help. There is no way she will be able to resist my charming personality and seduction techniques," he smirked.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi shrieked, balling his dirty socks together and throwing them at the Pharaoh as hard as possible. Of course, they just went straight through the non-corporeal spirit.

Both teens fell about laughing. "S.. sorry Aibou," he breathed, between gasps for breath. "Your reaction was priceless! I will cherish it as one of my memories when I leave..."

The conversation suddenly went from hilarity and teasing to rueful contemplation.

"Yugi looked sad all of a sudden. "I don't want you to leave. I wish we could find your memories and then let you stay?"

"I am sorry Aibou. I don't want to leave either, but when I find my own memories, I may well have no other choice."

"Yeah, I know. Lets just forget about it until after the holidays, eh?!" Yugi winked.

"Deal! Now, my offer to help you seduce Anzu still stands, if you are interested?" He smirked.

Yugi glared at him. "No seduction. Got it?! Anzu already prefers you over me, anyway. She may not want you to swap back to me if you kiss her."

"You are mistaken Aibou. Anzu always behaves rather strangely around me, whereas, she is relaxed and behaves naturally around you. I believe she finds both of us attractive, but in different ways."

"Yeah, I'm just the weedy little friend. You are the sexy, brooding Pharaoh. How can I compete with that?!"

"If it helps, I can always try to behave a little more like Jonouchi or Honda around her. You know, scratch my testicles, eat too quickly so that I give myself indigestion and belch in public. That would be sure to put her off me!" He started laughing.

"But, people think you _are_ me! They will think it is me behaving like... Oh, never mind, just be yourself."

::::::::::::

The ice skating didn't go as Yugi had planned. When he got onto the ice, he informed Yami that Anzu was teaching him to ice skate and switched places leaving the surprised Pharaoh tottering on the ice.

He glared angrily at Yugi hovering above him and tried to switch back but Yugi blocked him. He promptly slipped and landed hard on his backside. Watching on, Yugi winced – he would feel that bruise later.

"Yugi! Are you okay Yugi?" Anzu could see that he was not happy and offered a hand to help him up.

"I can get up on my own." Uncharacteristically, he slapped her hand away and crawled to the side so that he could use the barrier to haul himself up.

"Oh! Okay." Anzu looked a little shocked as she joined him at the barrier. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can do something else if you like?"

"I am sorry I reacted angrily Anzu, I was just a little shocked at finding myself on the ice." He glared daggers at Yugi, who abruptly retreated inside his soul room to escape the death glare. "I will be fine in a moment. I will not be defeated by a sheet of ice. But why do I have to wear these uncomfortable razor blades on my feet? They pinch my toes." With Anzu supporting his arm, he levered himself off the barrier and started tottering around in an ungainly fashion.

Anzu was not used to seeing the usually confident Pharaoh looking so out of his depth. He was clearly not enjoying himself, but was too stubborn to give in. She was relived when he eventually started to master it.

Feeling that the Pharaoh was relaxing a little, Yugi popped back out of his soul room to watch his progress. He smiled at the slightly more confident way that he was gliding along – although, he still looked ungainly!

The Pharaoh looked up at Yugi and that was when he lost concentration and crashed, skidding into the barrier and bashing his knee. "Ow! Shit, shit." He sat up and grimaced at the throbbing pain from the bruise he knew he would have.

Angrily, the Pharaoh retreated back into the Puzzle, leaving Yugi to nurse his throbbing knee and backside.

"I have decided I hate ice skating!" Yugi pouted at Anzu.

"Oh! Where did the other Yugi go?" She looked surprised.

"He's angry with me," Yugi told her.

"Come on Yugi." She offered him her hand. "Lets go and get hot chocolate."

Yugi did not argue.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **Hopefully, the second part will be on Boxing Day.**

 **Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are all having a lovely Christmas. I was happy and amazed at the nice response I have had to this story. Thank you so much for reading, follow/fav etc...

Here's part two.

* * *

Let It Snow 2

The school had arranged a skiing trip to Sapporo over Christmas and Yugi and his friends had decided to sign up for it so that they could give the Pharaoh his first experience of snow.

Jonouchi was excited, it was the first time he had ever had enough money to go skiing. The money from Duelist Kingdom had not only paid for Shizuka's successful eye operation, it had also paid off his father's gambling debt and drinks tab at the pub. He had offered to give Yugi the left over money, but Yugi had told him that he did not want a cut of the winnings, that he had given to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi and his sister would forever feel grateful to Yugi for his kindness.

Their mother had given permission for Shizuka to go as well and there was just enough money left to cover it.

::::::::::::

Yugi had his case open on the floor and was holding up two shirts, trying to decide which one to pack. He ended up throwing both in the case.

"Tell me about this snow Aibou?" Yugi jumped when the Pharaoh suddenly appeared at his side while he was packing.

"Oh! Hi, Other me," he said cheerfully. "Are you okay?" The Pharaoh had not spoken to him at all since the ice skating incident, two days ago.

"I am fine Aibou." There was a slight pause and Yugi could see he was concerned about something. "I have been doing some thinking... You said that snow is cold. It looks like white sand and I am having difficulty imagining that you can do this skiing, as you call it. I have to admit I am confused. Is it like the ice skating?"

Yugi started laughing. "It's nothing like ice skating. Trust me, you will love it. We will have fun."

"Well, okay Aibou, just as long as it is _not_ like the ice skating..."

"Are you still angry at me?" Asked Yugi, guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am not angry. I apologise for injuring your body. Is your knee okay?"

"My knee is fine. And it is _our_ body, Other me." He smiled warmly at the spirit hovering beside him. If only they could hug.

"Thank you Aibou," he returned the sentiment with a warm smile. "There is one other thing I am a little worried about. I see that you are packing warm clothing!" He was unsure about the cold. He had not liked falling on the ice, it had been hard and cold. Coming from Egypt, he was sure he preferred the heat.

Yugi picked up his salopettes. "Oh! These are to wear skiing. The padding keeps you warm. We will hire our ski boots and skis when we get there." Yami could only imagine what ski boots and skis looked like! Aibou wasn't giving much away, and neither were their friends.

Yugi closed his case and got ready for bed. "We have an early start tomorrow, so I suggest you get plenty of sleep. I am just going to the bathroom." He left the Millennium Puzzle on his dresser while he went to have a shower and brush his teeth (there were some things he liked to do in private!) Yami retreated back into the Puzzle while they were out of contact.

The next morning, Yugi's alarm went off at four in the morning. Yugi groaned. Even though he was excited about going away on holiday with his friends, he still hated getting up this early. He hit the snooze button and snuggled down for a few more minutes.

The Pharaoh knew that Aibou would soon drift back off to sleep if left, so he materialized on the bed next to him. "Yugi...!" He whispered in the sleepy boy's ear. "You will be late for the train!"

"Ack! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Yugi leaped out of bed and started rushing around.

"I thought I just did!" The spirit smirked, hovering beside Yugi as he threw his pyjamas off and grabbed his clean boxers.

"Don't watch! Look the other way while I'm dressing!" Yugi shrieked bashfully, making Yami roll his eyes and laugh.

"We share the same body Aibou. What's yours is mine, remember?" He smirked.

"That might be the case when you are in control, but.. but this is different. I don't like anyone watching me dress or undress, or take a shower or a... anything else that's private."

"Not even Anzu?" Yami teased.

Yugi's face went bright red. "No! Not even Anzu."

::::::::::::

Everyone was full of excitement on the long journey to Japan's northern island.

When they arrived at their accommodation, they were tired from the travelling but could not wait to explore.

Yugi placed his heavy bag down in the room he was sharing with Jonouchi, Honda and Ryou Bakura.

The room was designed to house school groups and was basic but warm and comfortable. Each room consisted of two sets of bunk beds in one room, which also had a small balcony. There was also a small table with four chairs in the room and a small TV. The bathroom was compact with a shower and toilet.

Anzu and Shizuka were in a room with two other girls and were at the other end of the corridor.

"Well, Yuge! What does the other Yugi think of the cold?" Jonouchi grinned.

"I'm not sure," Yugi frowned. "He has stayed deep inside the Puzzle and won't answer me when I call him. I think he's afraid of something." He made sure that he spoke the last part clearly and lifted the Puzzle up to his face. If there was one thing that always provoked a response, it was implying that his other self was afraid.

Sure enough, the Pharaoh appeared. " _It is not that I'm afraid Aibou... it's more..."_

" _Afraid!_ Yugi cut in, with a smirk.

" _Apprehensive!"_ The Pharaoh stated, assertively.

"He says he is not afraid, he is apprehensive," Yugi repeated out loud so that his friends would know what had been said.

"Meh heh. It ain't like we're going to shove him down the steepest black run, eh Yugi?" Jonouchi grinned.

"What?! I'm not sure I want to get shoved down a black run either!" Yugi gasped. Whichever of them was in control, it would still be his body.

"Have any of you skied before?" Ryou asked. Thankfully, the spirit of the ring was also staying hidden. He had already made it clear to Ryou that he hated the cold. Ryou hoped that it would stay that way so that he could enjoy his holiday. And if his friends knew that he had even brought the ring along, they would be mad at him.

"Nah, but I'm sure it's a piece of cake, I will soon get the hang of it," Jonouchi boasted.

"I have," Yugi replied. "My parents took me when I was twelve. It was fun."

"Yeah, I have been once as well," Honda confirmed. "How about you Bakura?"

"Oh.. I have been once or twice." He scratched his head and looked slightly embarrassed. "My father worked in Switzerland for six months, I learned to ski then. But I haven't been for a few years now."

"Wow, I didn't know you could ski Bakura!" Yugi was impressed. Bakura was known for being even more useless at sports than he was.

"Yeah, you must be pretty good at it," Honda decided.

"No, not really," Bakura smiled bashfully.

A knock on the door startled them. Jonouchi rushed to open the door. "Hey! Are you guys settled in okay?" Anzu came waltzing in with Shizuka behind her. "We're going to get our skiing equipment. Coming?"

"Oh! Yeah." Yugi grabbed his jacket and went with the girls. The other three boys followed.

::::::::::::

" _Seriously Yugi! Please tell me we are NOT wearing those?"_ The Pharaoh materialised next to him as Yugi stood up in the ski boots he was trying on.

"Yes these are okay," Yugi told the ski technician. _"They're ski boots. Want to swap places so that you can get the feel of them?"_ Before he had chance to say 'no' Yugi switched places.

" _Yugi!_ What the!" People turned and gave him odd looks when he suddenly shouted out, making him grimace. "Cramp in my foot!" He quickly covered for his outburst.

He had never felt anything so cumbersome on his feet before in this life and he doubted he had in his past life. How could Yugi say they were okay?! They were even worse than the ice-skating boots!

The technician told him to take them off and take them over to get a pair of skis to go with them. Yugi hovered next to him and chuckled as he fumbled with the buckles and struggled to take them off. _"Who wasn't paying attention when I put them on?!"_ Yugi snickered. He laughed even more when the Pharaoh scowled at him.

"Let me help you Yugi." Anzu saw that the other Yugi had taken over and was struggling, so she rushed to help him.

"I'm okay thank you Anzu. I think I have got it now." He politely declined her help.

Armed with their equipment, they placed it in the boot room and all went for their evening meal before getting an early night so that they would be raring to go in the morning.

::::::::::::

All twenty four students on the ski trip were taken to the ski school meeting point where their abilities would be assessed so that they could be placed in the appropriate groups.

When everyone was asked to confirm if they had ever skied before, Jonouchi lied and said that he had so that he wouldn't be separated from his friends and placed in the beginners group. Shizuka, who had never been skiing either, rolled her eyes at him. She was happy to be in the 'babies' group as Jonouchi had referred to it as.

They were taken by gondola, up to the first station, where there was a nice easy run back down to the main centre.

"Holy shit! I'm not skiing down that it it's like a cliff!" Jonouchi screeched.

"It is only a nursery slope Jonouchi!" Anzu rolled her eyes at him. "It's your fault for lying about your experience."

One ski instructor told them to watch what he did and then skied down the gentle slope and stopped at the bottom, which was about 400 metres. The other instructor stayed at the top and told each of them to ski down and stop where the other instructor was standing.

They waited and watched as a few of the confident students went first. "Go on Bakura, your turn," Honda said.

"I.. I think Yugi should go next." Bakura was feeling quite nervous.

"Me?!" Yugi gawked at his friends. They all nodded and agreed with Bakura.

" _Off you go Aibou! I will be right beside you!"_ Yami sniggered.

" _You had better be paying attention, it will be your turn next!"_ Yugi said, as he set off down the slope, looking a little ungainly and out of practice. He took it slowly and got down safely, letting out a sigh of relief that he had not fallen over. He could hear his other Self laughing. _"What was so funny?!"_

" _You Aibou! You looked hilarious; like you were trying to sit on an imaginary toilet!"_

" _Hmph! That is not funny Other Me!"_ The instructor told Yugi he was in the lower intermediate group and waved his ski pole for the next person to ski down.

"Go on Anzu," Ryou gestured.

"Ohh... Do I have to?" She let out a little squeal as she set off, but her good sense of balance from ballet, plus the sneaky lessons she had taken on the dry slope helped and she made it down in one piece. Yugi beamed happily when she was put in the same group as him.

Next was Jonouchi. He had been trying to put it off, but Honda and Ryou both insisted he go next.

He gulped. "Here goes nothing!" He set off and was soon going in a straight line down the hill. Picking up speed he realised he was out of control and couldn't stop. He sailed past where he was supposed to stop and headed straight towards another skier who was coming down the sweeping blue run that crossed the nursery slope, just below where he should have stopped.

The other skier was a tall imposing figure who obviously knew how to ski and he tried to swerve out of the way, but Jonouchi changed direction and collided with him!

He managed to ski right over the front of the man's skis, grabbing onto the man as he did so. The man's bindings released, popping him clean out of his skis, leaving the skis where they were, while Jonouchi continued to clutch hold of him.

The pair of them flew head first into the soft snow piled up at the side of the piste. Jonouchi's skis had popped off and buried themselves in the deep snow. His goggles had become dislodged too, filling the face part of his helmet with snow.

Looking like a snowman, he sat up and waved to his friends that he was okay. The ski instructor, along with Anzu and Yugi skied over to make sure Jonouchi and the other man were both okay.

The skier that he had crashed into, stood up and dusted the snow off himself. "You idiot! What the hell do you think you are playing at?!" The voice was familiar.

"Kaiba!" The last person Jonouchi had expected to bump into (literally) was Seto Kaiba. He didn't recognise him in his ski helmet and goggles, but the angry voice, he would recognize anywhere.

"Kaiba!" Yugi and Anzu both shrieked at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Yugi added.

"What do you think I'm fucking doing Yugi? Knitting a jumper?!" Came the sarcastic retort. "It seems I can't go anywhere these days without you morons trying to ruin my day. Especially you Mutt!" He gestured angrily to Jonouchi, who was now back on his feet, minus his skis. "You shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the slopes until you can at least learn to control your speed."

There was a cheerful shout as Mokuba suddenly appeared, riding a snowboard. "Yugi! Anzu! Guys! I didn't know you were coming skiing!"

Moments later, Ryou and Honda arrived too. Honda had taken a tumble while skiing down to where the instructor had told the other pupils to wait while he sorted Jonouchi out. Ryou had expertly skied down and helped Honda back onto his feet before leading him down to where their friends were.

"Oh my! Jonouchi. Are you okay? That was a terrible crash," Ryou fretted.

"Yeah thanks Bakura, I'm fine. Money bags broke my fall," he grinned at Seto, trying to wind him up.

"Hmph.. Just stay out of my way, idiot! If I see any of you again, I will have no hesitation in getting you thrown off the mountain and banned from the resort." It was not just a threat.

"Meh, like you could," Jonouchi snorted.

"Erm,.. I wouldn't aggravate Seto if I were you, Jonouchi," Mokuba tried to smooth things over before they got out of hand. "Kaiba Corp is sponsoring the ski races that are being held here. And we have shares in the resort."

That certainly changed things. Anzu grabbed Jonouchi and dragged him away, while Yugi and Ryou retrieved his skis. "Come on Jonouchi? Let's leave Kaiba to enjoy his skiing and get you off to the nursery slope where you can't cause any more trouble." Grumbling, Jonouchi did as he was told.

The ski instructor told Jonouchi to join the beginners group that Shizuka was in. After what had just happened, he did not argue.

The lesson went smoothly and Yugi soon started to feel more confident as he remembered some of what he had learned last time he skied. Still nervous about about making a fool of himself, the Pharaoh chose to observe rather than participate. Given what had happened to Jonouchi, Yugi readily accepted his decision.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed part two. There will be a conclusion in a few days.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who is following this little festive story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Let it Snow

Chapter 3

After they had finished skiing for the day, the friends all decided to go for some apres-ski.

Shizuka suggested they all go to a bar that had been recommended to her during ski-school. Apparently, they served really good hot chocolate there.

Everyone enthusiastically agreed.

As they headed to the bar, they turned to see a sleigh coming along the snowy road.

"Ooh, how romantic," both Shizuka and Anzu cooed at the same time.

Yugi didn't say anything but Honda was quick to respond. "Would you like me to take you on a romantic sleigh ride Shizuka?" He beamed.

Everyone stepped back slightly at the growling sound that Jonouchi made. "Like hell you will.." he snarled. Shizuka looked disappointed while Honda smirked.

"Are you going to take Anzu on a sleigh ride, Yugi?" Ryou asked politely. "Because if not I would like to." He did not have any romantic intentions towards Anzu, but sensed that Yugi did.

"Er.. maybe... Would you like to go, Anzu?" Yugi was feeling a little awkward. Ryou had expressed an interest in taking Anzu and he did not want to have to tell his friend that he did not intend to allow that to happen.

"Nothing personal Ryou, but I really would like to go on a sleigh ride with Yugi," Anzu said, sheepishly.

"That's okay," Ryou beamed. "I am not offended." His plan to get Yugi and Anzu together had worked.

"Great! Let's go and book a time slot." Anzu smiled happily.

When Jonouchi saw how much the sleigh ride cost, he changed his mind. There was no way he could afford to pay for himself and Shizuka. "Guys? I think I will take a rain check, I don't really like horses."

"Are you sure Jonouchi?" Shizuka looked upset.

"Yeah, you can still go though Sis." He dug into his pocket to find his credit card. He hoped he was not already over his credit limit!

"It's okay man!" Honda winked at him knowingly. "My treat. I would like to pay for you and Shizuka... On one condition. You let me sit with Shizuka."

"Please... Katsuya?" Shizuka fluttered her eyelashes.

He was going to say 'no', but one look at her pleading face, and Jonouchi relented.

"I.. I will pay for you Anzu," Yugi offered.

"Are you sure Yugi?! I don't mind paying for myself."

"I want to pay, as a Christmas treat."

"Hey Yuge! Why is your face all red?" Jonouchi smirked.

"Yes, you do look rather flustered," Ryou added.

"Whaaa! I'm not flustered!" Yugi defended. "It's just... cold outside and coming into a warm room made my face hot."

"It's got nothing to do with going on a sleigh ride with Anzu then?!" Jonouchi teased.

Yugi did not know what to say and stood there spluttering.

"Leave Yugi alone." Anzu clutched his arm, defensively.

Hovering beside Yugi, the Pharaoh gave him the thumbs up sign.

::::::::::::

With their sleigh rides booked for seven in the evening, they all made their way to the bar.

It was pretty crowded when they first arrived, but they were able to find a table and sat down. Honda and Ryou went up to the bar to place the orders.

 _"You take over, Other Me."_

 _"Are you sure Aibou?"_

 _"Of course I'm sure! I want you to be involved in our holiday as much as possible."_ The Pharaoh looked reflective for a moment. _"Sure,"_ he smiled. No one even noticed them switch.

The hot chocolate was just as Shizuka said it was – delicious. The Pharaoh had never tasted anything like it; or at least he guessed he hadn't. He doubted they had hot chocolate in Ancient Egypt! _"You really should taste this Aibou, you are missing out! Are you sure you don't to switch back?"_ He asked, through their link.

" _Don't worry about me! I want you to enjoy yourself."_

" _Thank you Aibou."_ He had to admit, this was fun.

Shizuka's phone beeped from inside her pocket, with a message. She picked it up, and grinning, replied to the sender. "Mum is checking up on me," she fibbed, when everyone looked at her.

Five minutes later they were all shocked when Mai walked in. "Over here Mai!" Shizuka jumped up, waving frantically. Nobody was aware, but since Battle City, Shizuka had been keeping in touch with Mai, and Mai sent her regular updates from her travels. She had told Mai they would all be skiing and invited her to join them. She knew that Jonouchi was crazy about Mai and visa versa, but both were too bull headed and stubborn to admit their attraction to each other.

Shizuka's cunning plan, was to try and get her brother and Mai together. This was a perfect opportunity.

"Mai! What the heck are you doing here?" Jonouchi wasn't getting off to the best start.

"Hmph! Well, I'm not here to see you, that's for sure," she replied, equally as defensive. "Shizuka told me she was going skiing and I thought it would be nice to catch up with you all, but if you don't want me here, I will leave and spend my evening with Kaiba." She was staying in the same hotel as him and had seen him at dinner the previous night.

"No way Mai! I wouldn't lumber you with that jerk!" Jonouchi moved up and patted the space beside him. "Come and sit down." Mai immediately went and sat next to Yugi.

"Thanks, but I feel safer sat next to Yugi." That comment made Anzu bristle. Especially when she saw that Mai's thigh was touching Yugi's thigh. It was only then that Anzu realised the other Yugi was in control.

Jonouchi noticed Yugi's face turn pink at Mai being so close. He didn't get to see the other Yugi blush very often and it was funny. His amusement turned to feeling of jealouys when he thought he saw Yugi glance at Mai's cleavage.

Yugi immediately appeared beside the Pharaoh. _"Other Me! Did you just?_ " He had felt a small surge of lust through their connection.

" _Why not? Mai is an attractive woman!"_

" _Anzu! Remember?"_

" _Yes, but Anzu is yours. Can I not find other women attractive?"_

" _Trust me when I say, It would not work."_

" _Rest assured, I will not do anything. I know it would only complicate matters."_

The close proximity in which Yugi and Mai were sitting, continued to irritate Anzu. She felt a low rumble building in her chest and had to stifle the growl, threatening to escape. It was made even worse when she saw Yugi perving – for want of a better word – at Mai's breasts. Why did the woman always have to flaunt them?! Anzu might have expected Jonouchi, or Honda to leer like that, but Yugi!

She almost slapped Honda when she heard him whisper to Jonouchi, that Yugi was eyeing Mai's breasts.

When Jonouchi scowled at Yugi, all he could see was the glazed expression as the two Yugi's talked to one another via their link. "Hey Yugi?! Quit spacing out man!" He chided.

The Pharaoh was quick to respond. With his lack of social skills making him Feel awkward, he quickly retreated into the Puzzle and shut off his connection so that Yugi could not switch back again.

Yugi was not expecting the switch and was in mid sentence. "G _ood. Because..."_ (the first part was through their link) The rest was spoken loud and clear. "Jonouchi and Mai are crazy about each other and..." He faltered as he realised everyone around the table could hear. "Other Me?!" He squeaked, scanning the shocked faces of his friends.

Several awkward moments passed while each of them tried to think of something to say that would break the awkward tension.

It was Mai who found her tongue first. "Is that right Jonouchi? Are you crazy about me?!" She smirked. Oh boy! She was enjoying watching him squirm. Beside her, she could feel Yugi shrinking in his seat. Any moment now, she was sure he would slide under the table and crawl away.

"Yeah, Mai! You drive me crazy alright!" Jonouchi replied, brashly and sarcastically. Mai flinched and for a moment, looked hurt.

None of the boys noticed, only Shizuka and Anzu.

"That was a little harsh Jonouchi!" Anzu admonished. "You should apologise to Mai."

"Yes, Katsuya. Why can't you and Mai just be nice to each other. I know you both have a history, but don't you think it's time you made up?" Shizuka sounded upset.

"Yeah, kiss and make up guys!" Honda slapped his friend n the back.

Jonouchi sagged. "I'm sorry Mai. I guess there's a lot of stuff I'm holdin onto. That whole shit storm with Dartz and... Tell you the truth, when I heard you was duelling the pro circuit with Valon, I was jealous."

"That bozo?!" Mai huffed. "He's history. Look! I know I can't take back what I tried to do to you guys. If you want me to go, I will." She stood up to leave. "Smell ya later," she smirked, but it was with an air of sadness.

"No!" Jonouchi stood up too quickly and knocked his and Shizuka's hot chocolate across the table. "Shit! Shit!"

Mai rolled her eyes and shook her head as everyone scrabbled to get out of the way of chocolate drink spilling and dripping onto their laps.

At that very moment the door opened and in walked Seto and Mokuba. Seto heard the noise and immediately saw who the source of all the fuss was. "Oh, great! We're leaving Mokuba." He turned to walk out but Mokuba grabbed his arm.

"Seto look?! It's Yugi and the gang! Hey, guys?!" He called out, pulling Seto along with him.

"Oh! Hello Mokuba!" Anzu beamed when she heard him call out. "I would ask you to join us but Jonouchi just had an accident."

"Yes, we can see." Seto had a rather disturbing grin on his face. "Why don't you lap it up like a dog? Mutt!"

Jonouchi was flapping about while Shizuka and Ryou rushed to find a waitress to help clear up the mess. At Seto's insult, he stopped flapping and squared up to him.

"Shut ya face money bags before I shove your face in it and use your head to mop it up!"

Anzu was exasperated. Wasn't it supposed to be the season of good will? She wanted everyone to be happy, not winding each other up! "Guys! It's Christmas Eve! Can we be nice to each other for a change?" she pleaded.

"Why don't you and Mokuba come and join us? We can order more drinks," Yugi beamed a friendly smile to his bitter rival.

Seto scowled. "The last people I want to socialise with are you lot..."

However, his voice was barely heard above Mokuba's reply. "We would love to, wouldn't we Seto. I heard they do the best hot chocolate ever!"

With a long sigh of defeat, Seto slumped down in a seat, as far away from everyone as possible. "Why me?!" He groaned.

As soon as the spilled chocolate was cleaned up, everyone sat down again. Anzu made sure that when they sat back down she was next to Yugi, instead of Mai.

"There's a seat next to Katsuya," Shizuka beamed at Mai, patting the seat between herself and her brother.

"Just sit still." Mai glared at him as she sit down. "This outfit cost me £500 from a London boutique."

"Hmph! You were ripped off," Seto snorted.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to quit the bitching Kaiba. Mai's outfit looks awesome," Jonouchi defended.

"Thank you Jonouchi," Mai smiled warmly. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"This round is on us," Mokuba chirped happily. "What are you all having?"

"In that case I'll have the most expensive thing on the menu," Jonouchi snickered.

"Everyone will have the same," Seto snapped. "We will have nine large hot chocolates, with whipped cream and marshmallows," he told the waitress.

Jonouchi opened his mouth to argue: "But what if I don't like..." Honda clamped his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Just shut it man," he winked.

Everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads when the drinks arrived.

"These are very nice!" Yugi popped a marshmallow into his mouth. "Mmm.. Thank you, Kaiba, Mokuba."

"Yes, thank you," Ryou echoed, politely. "It is most generous of you."

"Well, don't get too used to it," Seto muttered.

"Is the other Yugi listening, Yugi?" Anzu whispered to him.

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment as he reached out with his heart. No one even noticed them switch. "I am," he nodded.

Anzu seemed delighted that the other Yugi had surfaced. "Okay! I would like to wish everyone a very happy Christmas."

Everyone smiled and offered their own good wishes for the festive season.

Not wishing to be late for their sleigh ride that evening, they finished their hot chocolates and headed back to their accommodation, to change out of their ski wear, shower and eat.

* * *

 **In answer to the request by renecake426. I promise to incorporate the Yugi doll into the next chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. For those of us who have yet to see DSOD, early 2017 will be a fantastic time.

I am taking a couple of weeks off writing and hope to come up with some new story ideas in 2017

* * *

Let it Snow

Chapter 4

Back at their accommodation, everyone showered and changed, ready for the evening.

Wearing her cosy, pink flannel dressing gown, Anzu emerged from the bathroom to find Shizuka and the other two girls they were sharing the room with, giggling at something.

"Oh! He's so cute! Where did you get him?" One of the girls asked Shizuka.

Anzu was intrigued. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Shizuka quickly hid whatever it was she was showing to the girls. Anzu furrowed her eyebrows when Shizuka grinned. "Here! I bought you a little present Anzu. I was going to wait until tomorrow but you may as well have it now!" She handed Anzu a small, neatly gift wrapped package.

"Shizuka! You shouldn't have! But, thank you." Her eyes went wide when she ripped off the gold wrapping paper, to find a small, soft toy. It took her a few moments to form any sort of response.

With a bemused expression, she held up the little man that was supposed to resemble Yugi. It was made of felt and had black, magenta and gold pointy hair and a large, happy face with big plumb coloured eyes. Compared to his oversized head, his body was tiny and was kitted out in the boys, Domino school uniform.

Anzu let out a surprised laugh. "Where did you find this?! Yugi will cringe when he sees it!"

"They were in a collectable memorabilia store, in Tokyo. You haven't seen them?!" Shizuka was surprised. Surely Yugi would be asked for his permission for the dolls to be sold!

"No! I don't think Yugi has either! Or, if he does know, he is keeping quiet."

"Then I wonder what Seto would say about this!" Shizuka pulled the little doll out from under her jumper, that she had hidden when Anzu came out of the bathroom.

Anzu let out a snicker. "Oh my god! That's hideous!"

"What?! I think he's gorgeous." Shizuka hugged the little Kaiba doll to her chest. It was exactly like the Yugi doll but with brown hair, blue eyes and a white coat and black trousers.

"You don't have a crush on Kaiba, do you, Shizuka?" Anzu teased.

"Of course not!" Shizuka's bright red face told a different story.

"Have you any idea of some of the awful things Kaiba has done? Your brother will be horrified!"

"Underneath that harsh exterior, is a gentle, soft soul," Shizuka pouted.

"Yeah, right," Anzu huffed. "Are we even thinking about the same person?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Can we see your little Yugi doll?" One of the other girls pleaded.

Anzu showed her the doll.

"Can we cuddle him?" The other girl asked.

"No! He's mine," Anzu pouted, holding him against her chest.

"So, you like him?" Shizuka turned the teasing back on Anzu.

"Yes, he's cute.."

"As cute as the real thing?!" Shizuka giggled.

Now it was Anzu's turn to blush. "Not quite, but close."

"Are you going to sleep with him tonight?" One of thee other girls giggled.

"Maybe..." Anzu answered, coyly.

"I want my own Yugi! What is the address of the shop?" The other girl enquired.

Shizuka gave her a card with the shop's details on.

"Are you going to show him to Yugi?" Shizuka dared Anzu.

"Only if you promise to show your doll to Kaiba if we see him! I'm dying to see his reaction."

There was a knock on the door. It was Yugi. "Are you ready yet? Only we have to leave in ten minutes."

"Almost! We will meet you in the reception area." They hurriedly got dressed.

With the dolls hidden inside their thick winter coats, the girls set off to meet the boys.

::::::::::::

Much to their surprise, when they went to the office to report for their sleigh ride, Seto and Mokuba were there.

"Hmph! What are you lot doing here?" Seto growled.

"I suppose you're gonna tell us you own the sleighs too, rich boy!" Jonouchi replied sarcastically.

"No, but I still have the power to have all your tickets voided!"

"You can't do that! We paid for these tickets, fair and square!" Jonouchi waved his ticket in Seto's face.

With lightening reflexes, Seto snatched it from his hand and tore it in half. Smirking, he dropped it on the floor.

"Kaiba! That was a mean thing to do!" Yugi stepped forward with an angry expression. "Why did you do it?"

"You know why Yugi. Now, stay out of my way."

As quick as a flash, the other Yugi was in control. "How dare you Kaiba! Apologise to Jonouchi now! And replace his ticket!" His deep, commanding tone made Seto startle.

"Thanks Yuge, but I can fight my own battles." Jonouchi stood beside Yugi with a threatening expression. "You ain't gonna stop us, Kaiba!"

Honda stepped up to join them while Ryou stayed with the girls.

The four young men had a glaring contest until Mokuba intervened.

"Seto! Please, why can't we all be friends?" Mokuba gripped his brother's arm.

Seto backed down. "Fine, but on one condition, Mutt," he smirked. "Your sweet little sister gets to ride in my sleigh with Mokuba and myself." He looked smug.

"Over my dead body!" Jonouchi roared.

"That can be arranged," Seto retorted.

"Guys?! It's Christmas..." Ryou whined.

"Season of good will, and all that crap!" Mai added sardonically.

"Yeah, at least tolerate try and tolerate each other," Honda ordered.

"I don't think those two know how." Anzu folded her arms and glared at Seto and Jonouchi.

"Please...? Katsuya!" Shizuka pleaded, ignoring the tension between the two stubborn men. "I really want to ride with Seto and Mokuba."

Jonouchi looked like he was about to erupt like a volcano! However, for his sister's sake, he managed to contain himself. "Yeah," he growled. "But if you lay one finger on her?!"

"Don't worry, your sister will be safe," Seto sneered, dismissively.

::::::::::::

Each sleigh was built to seat six people; two in the front seat, two in the middle and two in the back. Cushions covered the seats and thick blankets were supplied to cover the occupants. Two sturdy horses pulled each sleigh.

However, not wishing to ride with other people, Seto and Mokuba had their own, single sleigh. If they snuggled up close, three people could fit onto the seat comfortably.

The men driving the sleighs made sure they were all safely seated before climbing aboard and geeing the horses into a steady trot.

Fighting his own disappointment at not being able to ride in the same sleigh as Shizuka, Honda was forced to ride in the front with Ryou, while Mai sat in the middle portion with Jonouchi – albeit reluctantly. However, everyone knew that her reluctance was just for show and that secretly, it was what she really wanted.

Regular Yugi was back in control and he and Anzu sat together in the rear of the sleigh. "This is romantic, isn't it Yugi?" Anzu snuggled closer to him under the blanket.

" _This is your chance to show her how you feel Aibou. Place your arm around her and kiss her,"_ the Pharaoh helpfully suggested.

Yugi could feel his face tingle and it was not because of the cold night air.

Pulling the blankets up around them, he slid his arm around her shoulders and gazed at her rosy cheeks. She looked so cute in her bright yellow woolly hat and matching scarf. He really wanted to kiss her but could not find the courage.

Aware of him gazing at her, she turned and looked at him, smiling softly, her lips slightly parted.

" _Go on, kiss her.."_ The Pharaoh's words continued in Yugi's head. She appeared to be moving her face towards his.

Just as they were about to touch lips, Jonouchi turned around. "Meh, heh, I hope you two aren't getting up to anything naughty back there.. What are your hands doing under that blanket?" He snickered, spoiling their almost, moment.

They both snapped their heads in his direction. "We're good thanks Jonouchi." Yugi forced a grin. Anzu looked miffed.

"You stupid idiot!" Mai punched him. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't hit me Mai! Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"They were about to kiss, you moron," she hissed.

"They were?!" He gasped, eyes wide in amusement.

He was about to turn around again to tease them but Mai grabbed him in a head lock. "Do you have a single romantic bone in your body? Leave them alone," she seethed.

He could not stifle the snort of dirty laughter. "Yeah, I got one romantic bone."

"I give up..." Mai face palmed.

Jonouchi turned his teasing on Honda and Ryou instead. Honda threatened to punch him when they arrived at the mountain retreat.

::::::::::

After about twenty minutes, the sleighs pulled up at a picturesque, log cabin style building. As they approached, the women sighed in awe at the festive decorations. Tinsel and colourful lights sparkled, reflecting off the snow covered trees and buildings.

Yugi smiled and clasped Anzu's mitten covered hands in his gloved ones. "This is really awesome." And then to the Pharaoh. _"Would you like to take over, Other Me?"_

" _No Aibou, I am fine just observing. I am not a fan of the cool air."_

" _O.. okay,"_ Yugi felt bad for him, but at the same time relived that he had Anzu to himself.

" _Please do not feel sorry for me. My pleasure comes from seeing all of my friends happy – even Kaiba!"_

Yugi immediately looked over to where Seto was jumping down from his sleigh. Was he actually smiling?! Yugi and Anzu both watched in stunned silence as Seto extended his hand towards Shizuka. She smiled and thanked him, taking the hand offered as he helped her down from the sleigh. He then offered her his arm, which she readily accepted, sliding her arm through his.

Jonouchi stood up in his seat. "Get your filthy hands off my sister you..." He was about to leap off the sleigh and go and hit Seto, but Mai grabbed his arm and pulled him back down in his seat. "Quit harassing other couples who are showing each other some tenderness! Why don't you pay _ME_ some attention for a change?!" She sounded hurt and angry.

"Mai?!" He looked at her, confused. "But I thought you hated me."

"That is just for show you moron!"

"Quit calling me a moron!"

"Well, you are! I like you..." she blushed. "A lot! There, I said it. Now do what you like? If you don't feel the same, get lost."

"B.. b... but!" He stuttered out. "I do like ya! But I thought you hated my guts!"

"Well, I don't, okay?!" She looked at him and smiled nervously.

Grinning, he threw his arms around her and planted a big smacker of a kiss on her lips.

There was a chorus of clapping and cheering from the occupants of all the other sleighs in the convoy.

Yugi followed Seto's example and helped Anzu down from the sleigh. She did not really need help but indulged herself in his gentlemanly behaviour.

Jonouchi jumped down from the sleigh without offering to help Mai.

Standing up, she coughed to get his attention. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" He bowed like an English gentleman and then held his arms out, grinning. "Come on then, Jump?!"

"You had better bloody catch me!" Smirking she leaped off and into his arms. They both fell into the snow, laughing.

::::::::::::

Inside, the bar was warm and snug. It was decorated with ornate wood carvings and traditional Japanese art. A stone fireplace contained a roaring log fire, sending out an inviting glow.

Once everyone in the party had found a seat, a waitresses came round with trays containing a traditional drink of warm sake (Kanzake).

"Are we allowed?" Ryou whispered. "Only, we're not old en..."

"Shhhh..." Honda nudged him and winked. "Of course we are."

Yugi scowled when the waitress arrived at their table and placed an orange juice in front of him. "What's this?!" Mokuba and Shizuka had also been served soft drinks.

"The Kanzake is only for the adults," she informed him.

"I can assure you I _am_ an adult," he barked, banging his fist on the table.

Seto snickered. "You look like a kid though Yugi!"

"I'm sorry Sir!" The waitress looked embarrassed.

"I will have his Sake," Seto told her.

She bowed politely and placed two glasses in front of Seto. He then slid one across to Yugi, who was still sulking at being called a child. It was so embarrassing, especially in front of Anzu. "Thanks Kaiba," he mumbled.

Anzu took his hand. "It doesn't matter Yugi."

"It does to me," he muttered.

"Anyway!" Shizuka interjected. "Kanpai!" She raised her glass of orange juice.

"KANPAI!" Everyone raised their glasses, including Yugi, who had cheered up when Anzu had taken his hand.

::::::::::::

Although the first drink was included in the price of the trip, they had to purchase any further drinks.

"Maybe we should all chip into a kitty?" Jonouchi suggested. If he could afford to buy a round of drinks, he would have offered.

"It's okay. I would like to buy everyone a drink," Mai offered, gesturing the waitress over.

Apart from Mai, none of them were used to drinking alcohol and everyone was soon chatting away merrily.

Anzu was feeling quite giggly and decided that now was the time to show everyone the little Yugi doll that Shizuka had given her. "Isn't he cute?" She giggled, holding him against her face.

Yugi had never been so embarrassed in his life! "Anzu! Where did you get that?!"

"Shizuka gave him to me. Have you not seen them before?"

"How about... NO! I look nothing like that!"

" _Awww... I think you look adorable, Aibou!"_ Feeling the effects of the two glasses of sake Yugi had consumed, the Pharaoh was having trouble containing his mirth.

" _You're supposed to be on my side!"_

With a couple of drinks inside him, Seto's cheeks were slightly flushed. He was also less inhibited and started laughing. "I think you look exactly like that Yugi. They got the arms and legs about the right length too!"

Yugi looked hurt at the mention of him having short legs.

"Just be thankful they ain't got a doll of you, Money bags!" Jonouchi stuck up for his friend.

"I would know if they did!" Seto rasped out between fits of laughter.

"Erm... Actually!" Shizuka pulled her doll out from inside her coat and held it up for everyone to see.

Seto's laughter turned to horror. "What the hell is that monstrosity?!"

"Yup! You got that right!" Jonouchi goaded.

"I have one of you too Katsuya!" Shizuka pulled another doll from her bag that was supposed to resemble her brother.

"Argh! I look like a Hobbit!"

Laughter filled the table.

"Please don't say there is one of me as well..." Mai groaned.

"No, sorry Mai. I didn't see one in the shop."

"Oh, maybe I'm not very popular then," Mai said sadly.

"You're my favourite Mai, and that's all that matters." Jonouchi put a comforting arm around her.

"Just be thankful that you don't have to face the same humiliation as us," Seto hissed.

"Can I have one of those Seto dolls?" Mokuba looked at his brother, pleadingly.

"Hmph! I will bankrupt them for not asking permission to produce them, and then I will confiscate their stock! You will be able to have as many as you wish Mokuba. Just keep them out of my sight!"

::::::::::::::

Clutching their little dolls, they all made their way back outside to where the sleighs were waiting to take them back into the town centre.

Smiling, Anzu snuggled up to Yugi, The little doll tucked between them under the blanket, with its head poking out.

"I'm really enjoying this Christmas," Yugi said happily.

"What about the other Yugi? Is he enjoying himself? Only he's been rather quiet," Anzu wondered.

"He's fine! He's right here, observing. I asked him if he wanted to take over but he claims he doesn't like the cold."

"Oh! Well, I guess that makes sense, coming from Egypt. Tell him happy Christmas."

"Hold on a moment," Yugi called to him through their link.

Anzu was not even aware of the switch until she heard his voice, so like Yugi's but slightly more mature and commanding. "Thank you Anzu. Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year to you."

Anzu let out a little squeak of surprise, but smiled happily, snuggling herself into his body a little more. They would be going to the museum when they got home in a few days. She might not get many other opportunities to be this close to him.

The Pharaoh shivered at the sensation of cold air on his face. Deep inside his heart, a part of him yearned for the warmth of Egypt. As much as he wanted to stay with Yugi forever, he knew it was where he really belonged.

Knowing his time may be limited, he allowed himself to indulge in the warmth of Anzu's body, snuggled against him. It would not do any harm to enjoy the closeness of another person, especially Anzu.

As a spirit, he missed the physical contact that Yugi, his friends and all other people took for granted. To touch with his own hands, to kiss with his own lips, to make love with someone you yearned for...

As a Pharaoh, he guessed he would have had many women to choose from; a Queen even! What did she look like? Were they in love as he sensed Yugi was with Anzu? Or were they just doing their duty to produce an heir to the throne?

All these things happened three millennia ago and were lost to him. And even though it frightened him, he needed to know the truth about his past life... and death!

At the thought he might have to experience his death, he shuddered involuntarily.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Anzu lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Yes, I am fine. It is just the cold air making me shiver." With that, he pulled the blankets up around them a little more and wrapped his arms around Anzu.

Inside his heart, he felt Aibou smiling. His memories could wait a little longer, right now, he was happy.

The End.

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
